Dying Breath
by SorrowoftheHeart
Summary: Oneshot. Aeris's thoughts before she dies. I suck at summeries.


**Dying Breath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters in it. A wonderful game company called square-enix does. **

I prayed desperately to the Planet and to Holy. I asked them many things, but my main focus was for Holy to hear my prayer and stop Sephiroth. I wanted Holy to protect the Planet and the many people upon the Planet. I knew I was to die, knew it for as long as I could remember, even if I didn't fully know it. You could almost say that I unconsciously knew it, and then fully grasped unto the fact when I learned that Sephiroth was to summon Meteor. I wanted to be unafraid, but a small part in me refused to let go of the fear. I still had much to live for, didn't I? After all, I was only twenty-two years of age. I knew that I would definitely miss my friends, and I hated the fact that I would put them in much pain.

I wasn't as naive as I seemed to be. As much as I desperately hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't come and try to stop me, he would indeed do that. He wouldn't dare let me stop him and his precious mother from going along with their plan. My thoughts were instantly drawn to Cloud. The poor guy. I could see that he was in love with me, if not in love, deeply fascinated with me. I had to go off of on my own, for if I didn't, he for sure would try to stop me when he learned of my plan. As I sat kneeling on the altar, my green eyes closed in prayer and my hands clasped before my chest, I could feel him watching me. It seemed that my suspicions were true, he had indeed come to stop me. Yet, what was he waiting for? Oh, and then I knew. It would tickle him to death to kill me in front of Cloud. I knew they would come, once they learned I had left.

Cloud would go alone if he couldn't get the others to come with him. To say I had no regrets would be a lie, for I did regret, if only a little while. Like I had said before, I was sad that I would be killed, sad that I didn't get to live my life to its fullest, and sad for the pain I knew I would cause my friends with my death. I could feel Sephiroth almost perk up, which made it clear that Cloud and my other friends had arrived. I could hear footsteps, probably Cloud making his way to me before the others. Cloud nor the others could not stop me, they never had a chance in doing that. The Planet and my dead people were counting on me, including my friends and the other people living on the Planet.

Cloud reached me, and I heard him groan. What was going on? I opened my eyes and smiled at him. Cloud had drawn his sword to strike me down, he lifted his sword up high, but then something happened. He backed away, lowering his sword. I figured that he had fought the silver haired general's hold on him. Oh, I could feel the silver haired general's anger. He leaped down, his sword drawn as he held it down with un gloved hands. Cloud blinked, watching in horror as I continued to smile at him while Sephiroth came down. It would be over soon, and with my smile, I wanted to let Cloud know that everything would be okay.

Then, I felt great pain as I felt Sephiroth impale me with his mighty sword. As I watched the sword come out through me, I felt my eyes widened. Oh, it hurt so much. It was worth it, wasn't it? I could almost feel Sephiroth's smugness as he smirked at Cloud as he ripped his sword from me. I felt my mouth open as I began to fall, my hands coming unclasped. My hair, as I fell, came undone and I felt my materia come loose. Blood poured from my wound as I collapsed on the floor to lie there in a pool of my own blood.

I wondered if anyone noticed as my materia bounced and fell over the side and into the water, that it was glowing? I think, Holy heard my prayer. At least, that was what I had hoped. I could almost feel my friends' sorrow and surprise as I lay reeling in pain in a pool of my blood. I had a chance to live, if only they would notice. I tried to open my mouth, tried to get the attention of my blonde bodyguard, but no one heard me.

I really was going to die, and finally fear overtook me. I didn't want to die. If they would just turn and try and heal me, I might live. Unfortunately, they thought I had no chance to live, or maybe they thought I had already died? I felt my eyelids become heavy, as I smiled grimly. If only I could move, if only I could heal myself.

No matter how much I didn't want to die, it was already too late. I was dying, and no one was going to help me. They were too busy fighting with the monster Sephiroth had left to fight them. My choice had been made, and there was no turning back. The only positive thing was that my prayer had been answered, at least, I hoped it had. I heard the Planet's music, Its melody so invitingly sweet and comforting, almost like a lullaby. How sweet of It to sing to me, sing me my last lullaby before death claimed me. At least, I would be able to be with my people and go to the Promised Land.

At that moment, I didn't feel so scared anymore. In fact, I couldn't feel anything. I felt so numb, so unfeeling. And then, I realized, I was just one breath away from death. I drew my last breath, and closed my eyes as the Planet sang me to my sleep. And then, I drifted into eternal slumber, never to wake again.

**Author's Notes: This is just a one shot I did about Aeris. I had written a thing out of boredom about Aeris's death and I rewrote it into this. I wanted to write down what I thought Aeris might feel when she had died. I know I'm not the only person to do something like this. **


End file.
